Shinobi: New Fate
by ilikespiderduck
Summary: Have you ever died and then woken up living a video game in a world of fiction? No? Well, that's not unexpected because it just doesn't happen but in my case? Yeah, it happened and I don't know what to do. Male SI/OC with the gaming system from Fallout: New Vegas
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I remember is darkness, Yami in my new tongue, I was just floating in a strange void, listening to a steady beating sound coming from all around me, it was strange, but calming at the same time. Who am I? Where am I? I wanted to ask but I could only rest.

The next thing I remember is a green screen popping up from the middle of nowhere nearly blinding me.

_**Welcome to Shinobi: New Fate You have been selected for a new chance at life in a world unlike your own, would you like to accept?**_

_**Y/N **_

'Huh, what's that?' the screen is odd, honestly, it reminded me of Fallout a little, the shades of green are right, it has the lined background even, it's actually a little suspicious how similar they are. Even as these thoughts ran through my head I could only answer 'yes' and that's all it took to change everything.

_**Select statistics! **_

_**Strength-5 **_

_**Perception-5 **_

_**Endurance-5 **_

_**charisma-5**_

_**Intelligence-5 **_

_**Agility-5 **_

_**Luck-5**_

_**Remaining points-5**_

'It really is like Fallout' I thought as I looked over the stats, the special system is one I'm more familiar with than I would honestly like to admit but that just made the choices simple, Intelligence is a dump stat, Luck is only useful for caps but that doesn't really fit my playstyle, Charisma is my favourite stat being useful in so many situations, strength is good for carrying weight so keeping that the same, perception is needed for VATS so definitely taking a few points in that, endurance can take a small hit, and agility will be boosted. I'm probably going to be going for a sniper, safest bet for keeping myself safe from harm, well, direct harm at least.

_**Strength- 5 **_

_**Perception-8 **_

_**Endurance- 4 **_

_**Charisma- 10 **_

_**Intelligence- 3 **_

_**Agility- 9 **_

_**Luck- 1 **_

_**Remaining points- 0 **_

_**Are these your desired statistics?**_

_**Y/N **_

My final statistics may not be the most 'optimal' or impressive but they should get me through the day, just need to worry about caps but selling things should be more than enough. My luck might be a pain and my intelligence might not be the greatest but I feel like I can manage it well enough, it's just a stat after all. 'yes'.

_**Your Statistics have been chosen! Time to choose your skills! **_

_**Lock picking(Per)- 19 **_

_**Ninjutsu(per)-34 **_

_**Barter(cha)-23 **_

_**Survival(end)- 11**_

_**Ranged weapons(per)-21**_

_**Genjutsu(int)-9 **_

_**Medicine(int)- 9 **_

_**Melee weapons(str)- 13 **_

_**Fuinjutsu(int)-9**_

_**Sneak(agi)- 36**_

_**Speech(cha)-38**_

_**Chakra control(Int)-9**_

_**Taijutsu(End)-11 **_

_**Are these your desired skills? **_

_**Y/N **_

Something is wrong here, those aren't the fallout skills, Ninjutsu? Taijutsu? Genjutsu? Those are Naruto things, things that don't belong in a fallout game, 'wait, didn't this call itself Shinobi: New Fate', oh, my, God this is a Naruto world, that's horrible... What do I do? Madara, Pein, the nine tails, Orochimaru, all of them could kill me without a second thought, no scratch that they could kill me without even having to think, I'm little more than an ant to them. On the other hand, It's Naruto I can be a ninja, a real one! Idly I accept these skills, the tagged ones should be okay for what I want.

_**Please select your traits!**_

_**Built to Destroy- The Ninja that burns twice as bright lives half as long! **_

_**Ninjutsu does 10% extra damage but uses 25% more Chakra **_

_**Four eyes- Your eyes aren't quite up to snuff, luckily this can be fixed!**_

_**-1 to perception whilst not wearing glasses, +1 perception whilst wearing glasses.**_

_**Small Frame- Your small but your fast! **_

_**+1 to agility but your limbs become crippled 25% easier **_

_**Elemental solo act- Your great at your element of choice, who needs the others? **_

_**+15% to learning your element of choice, -15% to other elements.**_

Those traits are definitely different... But I honestly can't say they are useless, small frame and four eyes are from fallout games and I could choose them, they increase my stats by a fair amount but... I hate crippled limbs they are annoying and I've broken my wrist back before all this and it's horrible. Elemental solo act is a good choice if I want to specialise in a specific element and four eyes increases my perception a fair amount.

_**You have selected Elemental Solo Act and Four Eyes **_

_**Y/N**_

This should be fine right? Yeah it will be fine, 'yes'.

_**Choose your elemental affinity! Fire Water Earth Wind Lightning**_

I can choose my affinity?That's surprising I thought it would be random if I'm being honest. Fire is what Konoha has and Sasuke does it with a bonus of lightning, Naruto has a wind affinity, earth and water isn't really shown the most but if I want to be unique or renowned for my Jutsu then I'll have choose one, earth seems like a defensive thing compared to others if common culture is to be believed so that leaves, 'water'

**_You have chosen Water, Now select your spawn point! _**

**_Kumo_**

**_Kiri _**

**_Iwa_**

**_Suna _**

**_Konoha_**

**_Mystery option _**

A mystery option? That's either really good or really bad, I could end up in Sound with Orochimaru for all I know. Mystery is cool and all but my luck isn't the best and I would probably end up in a place where I would die within my first week. Konoha, while I know what I would be getting into I don't want to cause any butterflies that would make my future knowledge useless, Iwa hates Konoha and focuses on earth jutsu which isn't really my style, Kiri focuses on water jutsu which would be good but they kill bloodline users and is in the middle of a civil war so that's a good chance at death, that leaves Kumo, they are one of the more militaristic and focus on lightning jutsu but they are my best chance at a safe life, I think.

_**You have selected Kumo, Character creation is complete, good luck in your new life Yuya Hamasaki**_!

Wait who? Is that my name now? It looks Japanese enough to fit in at least, no idea what it means, Japanese names have meanings don't they? It was about then that the pain began, I was being crushed and pulled, the safe void that I was in vanished in the blink of an eye, now I was too hot and too cold, cover in something I don't even want to think about as I was pulled from my safe space in the worst way imaginable, my existence was pain and suffering for those long hours and in the end, all I could hear were screams coming from mouths not my own.

I later learned that I had just been born but after a lot of screaming I fell into a deep sleep only hearing the faint titbits of hushed conversation every now then.

_"...quiet... Mother?" _

_"...Gone..."_ there was a long pause

_"he has..."_

_"Like... Father?"_ the voice seemed shocked, I wasn't quite sure why.

_"...do with him?" _

_"...cant put him..." _

_"...no relatives..." _

They seem to be talking about me, am I am orphan? I can't help but feel my luck has something to do with this, I wonder how my parents died. I wonder if they were ninja, maybe they died protecting a village from enemy ninja? With that final thought, I rested, maybe I would find out later.

**A/N hello there this is my first venture into this style of fanfiction, I enjoy reading Gamer style fanfiction and whilst I do enjoy them I feel like the same state in every fanfiction gets stale after a while, so I chose to use the fallout system, I did actually create a draft using Skyrim logic but I feel this one works better. Please review or follow if you enjoy though if you don't that's fine :).**


	2. Chapter 2

Life was simple as a baby, I got to sleep whenever I wanted, I got fed when I cried, I got to hear a lot of gossip from adults who didn't realize I could understand them. Two women and a man take care of me, Babysitters of some kind I can only assume, They seem friendly with each other but when it comes to interacting with me they seem cold and stuck up like they had better things to be doing.

The three are ninja's judging by the little 'magic tricks' the man sometimes tries to entertain me with and the Kumogakure headbands they all wear. The man is tall and dark-skinned, he wears sunglasses' indoors and has enough scars on his left arm alone to make me curious about him many people have tried to cut off his arms. The first woman, the one who at least tried to act nice to me, was a short blonde haired woman with brown eyes, she was kind of plain-looking with a face that you would overlook in a crowd with a small scar just to the right of her mouth. The second woman was the one who never even pretended to like me, she would feed me, change me and then just sit in the corner paying no attention to me, she was a tall woman with sharp features, long brown hair and silver eyes… I like her, she's my favourite.

I was determined to get her to like me, I may not look like it but I was an adult once and you shall like me one day woman!

The routine of sleep, eat, sleep, repeat continued for months, I was about five months old when I began crawling, fast for a baby but I'm pretty sure that's just due to my High agility, my first crawl was from my position on the floor with some toys to the feet of silver eyes who was sat at a small table, I sat by her feet and then leaned against her leg, like me dammit! The woman looked at me and sighed as the man laughed from his position across from us. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my chest as Silver eyes picked me up and set me in her lap, it seems my natural charms is taking its toll on her, soon she shall adore me!

Silver eyes is reading a book, it's in Japanese which means I can't understand it, it's strange I can hear Japanese and know what it means but I can't read it? Probably due to my high charisma skill and my pathetic intelligence. I lean into Silver eyes looking at the pages in the book, the man is cooing a bit now.

"aw it seems he likes you Aneko" oh, is that her name? It sounds nice. ()"shut up Akito, no he doesn't" hey, silver ey-Aneko, whatever your name is, I do in fact like you, you don't pretend to like me, I admire your honest enough to try and crush a child's hope of befriending you, unlikely for you I'm really persistent, take that luck that tried to saddle me with people who dislike me! I'm naturally irresistible!

My mission here is done, for now, wrapping my arms around her stomach I begin to fall asleep, let's see how Silver eyes deals with this.

"its actually quite adorable you know, "

"I already told you to shut up" even though she says that I still feel the award patting of my back that helps lull me to sleep, you can't hide it silver eyes you shall love me if it's the last thing you do!

There is one distinct advantage children have over adults, Children can solve their issues by crying which I abuse to get Silver eyes to interact with me, Crying when the man and the other woman try and pick me up, crying when they try and feed or change me, I'm only well behaved when it's Silver eyes, I'm not quite sure why I do this but it started out as me trying to prove something but now I might actually be growing attached. Silver eyes has started to play with me and read to me when she is around, though if her friends ask, she is most definitely not doing these things.

I also discovered that I have strange markings on my arm, they look kind of like seals but natural? If that makes sense when I first started trying to investigate them my status popped up so I assume they are my Pip-boy substitute.

Silver eyes has begun taking me outside into the garden, I mostly just stumble about trying to explore with my newfound ability to walk and run, thanks agility! Silver eyes enjoys sitting on a blanket reading, Kumo is a nice village and the mountains have a spectacular view. When I get tired I mostly flop down onto silver eyes who reads me to sleep, this time it's a story about a baker who finds an injured Kunoichi and nurses her back to health as they fall in love, it's a standard plot and would fit right in on a made for TV movie but Silver eyes enjoyed them and so did I.

Laying in my cot I get to hear a lot of private conversations between the three ninja, this time it's an argument between Silver eyes and the two others. "we have barely been on any missions in months Aneko, you yourself haven't been on a single one since you started spending more time with the 'client' than your own team, you have to admit this assignment is nothing more than a punishment for what you did"

"_Well excuse me_ if I am enjoying myself in a bad situation and we all know that that wasn't my fault" it seems that I have missed something totally important between these three.

"We are your team yet you never try and talk to us, admit it, you blame us for your screw up, don't you! Admit it Aneko" the increase in volume is sudden, whilst before it was at least stage whisper levels now it's full-on yelling, any normal child would be crying by now.

"quiet, you'll wake up Yuya" Silver eyes tries to salvage the situation but it sadly doesn't work.

"oh yeah, it's always about the child, you have spent more of your free time with that child than you have with your own team in all the time we've been together"

"Well maybe if you two weren't such stuck up arrogant assholes I wouldn't prefer to spend time with an actual child" aw, thanks silver eyes.

"assholes us? Pot meet kettle, I know why you love this little freak so much, it's because you're a freak as well!"

_"...What?" _

"Don't act surprised, we know who your father is freak, we tried to be civil about it but it's clear that you and your kind just don't belong with us normal folk."

The two storm out of the room leaving me and silver eyes alone, I wasn't sure what to think of the flurry of reveals that just happened but I did know one thing, those sniffles I heard weren't coming from me. Feeling hands wrap around me and hold me close to the sobbing Silver eyes, I hugged her back, what startled out as simple childish pettiness turned into genuine affection and I felt horrible for her.

With a deep breath I thought of what my first word should be, I felt the answer was simple enough, "A-Aneko" my mouth felt weird and my tongue didn't move properly but I was able to say my caretakers name and her arms tightened a bit around me as the sobs were broken by the odd laugh. I was happy I got her to laugh I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach that this argument was caused because of my bad luck...,


	3. Chapter 3

Aneko is my only caretaker now, which isn't unexpected, the man and the other woman haven't shown up in the few months that it's been since the argument. Every so often a new man shows up, I feel like I recognize him but I'm unsure it's a bit like deja vu, his names a letter, I think, not sure which letter though.

On the other hand, I've figured out some of my hp and chakra amounts.

_**Hp-180 **_

_**Chakra-92 **_

_**Chakra control-9% **_

_**Chakra regeneration-10% per 5 minutes **_

They seem low to me but I am just a baby so what should I expect? I've also figured out how my chakra works a tad.

_**Chakra is the natural energy found in all living things, a mix of spiritual and physical energy combined to create an unparalleled source of energy.**_

_**Chakra is determined by your Endurance and works on a scale of what would be acceptable for your age and level, with an endurance of 5 being average and an endurance of 10 being outstanding. **_

_**Chakra Control is based on your intelligence and functions as a skill, Chakra Control determines how much of your chakra you can use when performing an action that requires it. **_

_**Chakra Regeneration is based on your Charisma stat and works on a scale of what would be acceptable for your age and level, with a charisma of 5 being average and a charisma of 10 being outstanding. **_

So my control and Chakra levels are low but I regenerate chakra insanely quickly enough that I hope I can make up for it, I probably should put a small number of points into chakra control on my first level up, so I can use more than 9% of my Chakra at a time.

Kumo is a nice village, I've been here for 11 months now and I've come to think of it as my home, Silver eyes takes me on strolls around the village some times, I've met some of her friends who are nice, all of them are ninja's though and don't really seem to know what to do with a child. The number of times I've nearly been dropped, held too hard or gotten lost is a bit depressing for people as supposedly competent as ninjas.

I can speak in two word to four-word sentences without messing up now, mainly consisting of variations of "I'm hungry", "silver eyes", "Aneko play" and "I like birds" the last one is just personal preference, I always wanted a pet bird before all this As far as I can recall I shouldn't be speaking this well for another few months but I think it's due to my charisma stat, or chakra just makes children develop unusually fast, it would explain Kakashi and Itachi at least.

My walking speed is still unusually high, I love agility, but Silver eyes hasn't said anything about it so either that's normal in this world or Silver eyes just doesn't know how babies work... It's probably the latter.

**_You have survived for a year! Congratulations! _**

**_50xp!_**

**_50xp/200xp_**

I'm officially one year old, this is one long tutorial huh? Isn't there any quests I can do as a baby? Probably not but at least Silver eyes bought me cake! My birthday was a simple affair, just a toy or two and a little party in the living room, I didn't exactly have friends to invite over so Silver eyes invited over two of her friends instead, both of them brought children along with them. The first child was a dark-skinned red-haired girl, she was a bit older than me but was still a bit slower than me, have I mentioned how much I love agility? The other child was a boy a bit younger than me, he was also dark-skinned but this one has white hair instead of red like the girl.

It's nice to be with children my own age instead of just Silver eyes, as much as I like her it's strange only being around one person for most of your life. The girl, Karui I think her name is? Was trying to climb off her seat, she wasn't doing a very good job at it though and I was laughing a bit from my spot on the floor.

_**Quest added: Descending Damsel **_

_**Save Karui!**_

Wait, a quest? What does it mean save Karui? It was then I saw it, Karui got off of her chair in the worst way possible and was falling to the floor, I stumbled up and ran as fast as I could, I was still a child so I couldn't get far but I was just next to where she would fall, I tripped and dread filled my body as I myself hit the floor only to be slammed with a wave pain as I felt something distinctly child-sized hit me in the back winding me. Two cries filled the air, one from me and one from Karui as the adults rushed over to pick us up and check us from injuries. I hate being a child.

_**Quest completed: Descending Damsel **_

_**100xp **_

_**150xp/200XP**_

_Yay XP that makes everything better_, can you tell the sarcasm in my words? No? Well, it's definitely there, that hurt! Silver eyes is fusing over me and the mother of Karui is fussing over said child. The boy, Omoi, is just kind of looking at us vacantly as his mother bounces him in her lap. I'm nearly level two, just 50 more XP and I'm there, I don't know what the averages are but I'm going to guess Kage level is around level 40 to 50, Jounin 30-40, Chunnin 20-30, Genin 10-20 and civilian 1-10.

I have no idea how right these numbers are, this is just my guessing but it's something to compare myself to. I probably won't reach the level of Kage, at least not for a long time, but I hope I can at least survive the oncoming battles.

My birthday was a fun day I like to think, sure there was that painful moment with Karui but I got cake, and a toy I'm probably going to play with cause I have nothing better to do with my time! But I think I met some potential companions today, no idea what perks I would get from them, if I even get any, the system reminds me most of New Vegas than any other fallout so I should.

I just wonder, what other quests can I do as a level one, one-year-old child?


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: You know, someone actually mentioned the fact that Int was called a dump stat, the thing is, in fallout each stat is important in their own way and everyone has their own preferences on what is 'more important' whilst the impact from lack of much Int isn't very obvious now it will be soon.**_

I'm so bored! You can only remain in one house doing nothing but pushing around coloured blocks for so long, I've been alive for one year, six months and 23 days, I've resorted to counting the days in my head because I have nothing better to do. Sure every so often Omoi and Karui come to visit but they are children and can't stay with me forever, leaving me along most of the week.

I think Silver eyes has a boyfriend, more specifically, that guy that sometimes comes over, he spends a lot of time alone with her and whenever she talks about him it's only positive things! Now, as the self-declared best friend it is my job, no, my _duty, _to make sure that this man is right for her.

The next time he visits is when I strike, I stumble to him, sure I can walk fast but baby legs just don't cut it no matter the agility stat, curse you undeveloped baby limbs! And look up at him as defiantly as I can, It's not much and wow is that guy a lot bigger than I first thought, and when I had his attention I looked at his foot and spit on it. The thing is, ninjas, for some reason, wear sandals and when a baby such as I spat on him it got directly onto his skin. I waddle back to my spot in the corner wearing a satisfied smirk.

His first visit after the plan began was a simple affair, he came to chat with silver eyes over something boring, taxes, something about a mission, some big attack on another village and some important guys death. Moving to the feet of the man, I should probably learn his name, shouldn't I? As I was saying when I reached the man's feet I pointed up at him and said "fuck" giggling at him, I continue "he says fuck" Parents, caretakers, adults in general, don't like when people swear around kids and Silver eyes is no exception, appearing above me in what felt like an instant she picks me up and sets me back into the corner of the room and begins to rant at him quietly and I can sense a few swear words of her own getting slipped in there.

_**Speech Check Successful**_

_**10XP**_

_**160XP/200XP**_

wait, I got XP from that? speech checks! I forgot that that was a thing, how did I forget was a thing? I literally play almost exclusively charisma characters, I would do charisma checks just for that little boost of XP, I should have remembered this,_ why _didn't remember this?

* * *

Moving on from this, honestly disturbing thought, I can use this, I'm a very petty person and, well, I have two little minions that yet to understand what good, evil and lies are.

Omoi and Karui are over when the man visits next, my chance to strike came quickly, silver eyes the room to retrieve some snacks for us kids, the man is staring at me waiting for what's to come, he's figured out that I don't like him and that I control these other kids.

**_Speech Check Successful_**

**_5XP_**

**_165XP/200XP_**

That's less than I hoped for, to be fair I only convinced two children to start chewing on the leg of an adult man who honestly just looks disappointed, he knows what I'm doing but he can't do much to a child.

What am I doing with my life? I've resorted to employing children to do my bidding against an adult man for honestly no reason, I'm not this kind of person, I've done all this because I'm bored? Does being baby really change me this much that I've become a different person?

I feel bad now, this is a man who's just living his life only to have some random baby come in and try to ruin it, yet I also don't feel bad? I know I should but I just feel detached more than anything, like I'm viewing this from an outside perspective, I do t really how to explain this and I'm probably not making sense but I don't think I feel any guilt about this which is what's making me feel bad. I feel guilt for not feeling guilt? Is that a thing? Who knows.

_**Quest Added: Guilt = Lack Of Guilt**_

_**Make peace with G**_

oh? Is that his name, man Kumo is really uncreative with their naming scheme. Ignoring his name for a moment I quickly grab Omoi and Karui and bring them away from G, I look at the man who is giving me a questioning look and give him a small bow, "Sorry... You now are forgiven" this just made him look even more confused than before.

_**Speech Check Successful **_

_**5 XP**_

_**170/200XP**_

Honestly, about what I expected from speech checks by this point, it's easy XP but man is it terrible amounts of XP, which is understandable given how little they actually achieve.

_**Quest Completed: Guilt = Lack Of Guilt**_

_**30XP**_

_**200/200XP**_

_**Level Up Gained**_

_**Welcome to level 2**_

_**Lock picking(Per)- 19**_

_**Ninjutsu(per)-34**_

_**Barter(cha)-23**_

_**Survival(end)- 11**_

_**Ranged weapons(per)-21**_

_**Genjutsu(int)-9**_

_**Medicine(int)- 9**_

_**Melee weapons(str)- 13**_

_**Fuinjutsu(int)-9**_

_**Sneak(agi)- 36**_

_**Speech(cha)-38**_

_**Chakra control(Int)-9**_

_**Taijutsu(End)-11**_

_**Available points-11**_

Okay, stats... What do I increase? Normally I would just increase two or three until they are near or at 100 but who knows how long it will take me to level up again, 11 skill points is simply not enough to spread around so I'll to try and increase two stats each level up.

My Chakra control is, to put it simply terrible so ill put six points into It and... Five points into Ranged weapons, my perception is high enough that this will probably be the best option for me, my endurance is low enough that ill end up being fragile.

_**Chakra control(Int)-15**_

_**Ranged weapons(per)-26**_

_**Confirm Selection Y/N?**_

Man choices are so stressful now that things have real-life consequences, 'Yes'

_**Select Your Perk!**_

_**Confirmed Bachelor-**_

_**In combat, you do +10% damage against male opponents.**_

_**Out of combat sometimes opens up special dialogue options with members of the same sex **_

_**Lady Killer-**_

_**In combat, you do +10% damage against Female opponents.**_

_**Out of combat sometimes opens up special dialogue options with members of the opposite sex **_

**_Friend of the night-_**

**_You are a true friend of the night. _**

**_You adapt quickly to environments with low light and gain better vision in dark places_**

_**Intense Training-**_

_**With the intense training perk, you can put a single point into any of your special stats.**_

Oh, how I wish I could choose the intense training perk, it would be so useful but I don't want to shoot myself in the foot if I give myself a higher strength or endurance what would happen if I find out I need a higher agility stat or perception stat? I would just screw myself over.

That leaves me with three options, friend of the night would be great for a shinobi, the ability to see better in the dark would be an unmistakable boon. On the other hand, 10% extra damage to opponents is just a flat out bonus to my combat potential and the increase to 'dialogue options' would pair greatly with my high speech and charisma, I'd have girls and guys falling all over me.

It seems I'll have to decide using the only sure-fire method..._Eeny, meeny, miny, more..._

_**Friend of the night-**_

_**You are a true friend of the night**__**.**_

_**You adapt quickly to environments with low light and gain better vision in dark places**_

_**Confirm Selection Y/N?**_

Satisfied with my decision I sat back, idly confirming 'Yes' before leaning back and dragging my two friends to the floor to nap, who knew levelling up was tiring?


End file.
